The serine/threonine protein kinase ROCK consists in humans of two isoforms ROCK I and ROCK II. ROCK I is encoded on chromosome 18 whereas ROCK II, also called Rho-kinase, is located on chromosome 12. They both have a molecular weight close to 160 kDa. They share an overall homology of 65% while being 95% homologous in their kinase domains. Despite their sequence similarity, they differ by their tissue distributions. The highest levels of expression for ROCK I are observed in heart, lung and skeletal tissues whereas ROCK II is mostly expressed in brain. Recent data indicate that these two isoforms are partially function redundant, ROCK I being more involved in immunological events, ROCK II in smooth muscle function. The term ROCK refers to ROCK I (ROK-β, p160ROCK, or Rho-kinase β) and ROCK II (ROCK-α or Rho-kinase α).
ROCK activity has been shown to be enhanced by GTPase RhoA that is a member of the Rho (Ras homologous) GTP-binding proteins. The active GTP-bound state of RhoA interacts with Rho-binding domain (RBD) of ROCK that is located in an autoinhibitory carboxyl-terminal loop. Upon binding, the interactions between the ROCK negative regulatory domain and the kinase domain are disrupted. The process enables the kinase to acquire an open conformation in which it is fully active. The open conformation is also induced by the binding of lipid activators such as arachidonic acid to the PH domain in the kinase carboxyl-terminal domain. Another activation mechanism has been described during apoptosis and involves the cleavage of carboxyl terminus by caspase-3 and -2 (or granzyme B) for ROCK I and II, respectively.
ROCK plays an important role in various cellular functions such as smooth muscle contraction, actin cytoskeleton organization, platelet activation, downregulation of myosin phosphatase cell adhesion, -migration, -proliferation and survival, thrombin-induced responses of aortic smooth muscle cells, hypertrophy of cardiomyocytes, bronchial smooth muscle contraction, smooth muscle contraction and cytoskeletal reorganization of non-muscle cells, activation of volume-regulated anion channels, neurite retraction, wound healing, cell transformation and gene expression. ROCK also acts in several signaling pathways that are involved in auto-immunity and inflammation. ROCK has been shown to play a part in the activation of NF-κB, a critical molecule that leads to the production of TNF and other inflammatory cytokines. ROCK inhibitors are reported to act against TNF-alpha and IL-6 production in lipopolysaccharide (LPS)-stimulated THP-1 macrophages. Therefore, ROCK inhibitors provide a useful therapy to treat autoimmune and inflammatory diseases as well as oxidative stress.
In conclusion, ROCK is a major control point in smooth muscle cell function and a key signaling component involved in inflammatory processes in various inflammatory cells as well as fibrosis and remodeling in many diseased organs. In addition, ROCK has been implicated in various diseases and disorders including eye diseases; airway diseases; cardiovascular and vascular diseases; inflammatory diseases; neurological and CNS disorders: proliferative diseases; kidney diseases; sexual dysfunction; blood diseases; bone diseases; diabetes; benign prostatic hyperplasia, transplant rejection, liver disease, systemic lupus erythematosus, spasm, hypertension, chronic obstructive bladder disease, premature birth, infection, allergy, obesity, pancreatic disease and AIDS.
ROCK appears to be a safe target, as exemplified by knockout models and a large number of academic studies. These KO mice data, in combination with post-marketing surveillance studies with Fasudil, a moderately potent ROCK inhibitor used for the treatment of vasospasm after subarachnoid hemorrhage, indicate that ROCK is a genuine and significant drug target.
ROCK inhibitors would be useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of disorders implicated in the ROCK pathway. Accordingly, there is a great need to develop ROCK inhibitors that are useful in treating various diseases or conditions associated with ROCK activation, particularly given the inadequate treatments currently available for the majority of these disorders. Some non-limiting examples include eye diseases (Age-related macular degeneration (dry or wet AMD), diabetic retinopathy, uveitis, glaucoma), or respiratory diseases (asthma, COPD . . . ).
Several different classes of ROCK inhibitors are known. The current focus is oncology and cardiovascular applications. Until now, the outstanding therapeutic potential of ROCK inhibitors has only been explored to a limited extent, because ROCK is such a potent and widespread biochemical regulator, that systemic inhibition of ROCK leads to strong biological effects that are considered as being side effects for the treatment of most of the diseases. Indeed, the medical use of ROCK inhibitors for non-cardiological indications is hampered by the pivotal role of ROCK in the regulation of the tonic phase of smooth muscle cell contraction. Systemically available ROCK inhibitors induce a marked decrease in blood pressure. Therefore, ROCK inhibitors with different properties are highly required.
For the target specific treatment of disorders by regulating smooth muscle function and/or inflammatory processes and/or remodeling, it is highly desired to deliver a ROCK inhibitor to the target organ and to avoid significant amounts of these drugs to enter other organs. Therefore, local or topical application is desired. Typically, topical administration of drugs has been applied for the treatment of airway-, eye, sexual dysfunction and skin disorders. In addition, local injection/infiltration into diseased tissues further extend the potential medical use of locally applied ROCK inhibitors. Given certain criteria are fulfilled, these local applications allow high drug concentration to be reached in the target tissue. In addition, the incorporation of ROCK inhibitors into implants and stents can further expand the medical application towards the local treatment of CV diseases such as atherosclerosis, coronary diseases and heart failure.
Despite the fact that direct local application is preferred in medical practice, there are concerns regarding drug levels reached into the systemic circulation. For example the treatment of airway diseases by local delivery by for instance inhalation, poses the risk of systemic exposure due to large amounts entering the GI tract and/or systemic absorption through the lungs. For the treatment of eye diseases by local delivery, also significant amounts enter the GI tract and/or systemic circulation due to the low permeability of the cornea, low capacity for fluid, efficient drainage and presence of blood vessels in the eyelids. Also for dermal applications, local injections and implantable medical devices, there is a severe risk of leakage into the systemic circulation. Therefore, in addition to local application, the compounds should preferably have additional properties to avoid significant systemic exposure.
Soft drugs are biologically active compounds that are inactivated once they enter the systemic circulation. This inactivation can be achieved in the liver and/or in blood. These compounds, once applied locally to the target tissue/organ exert their desired effect locally. When they leak out of this tissue/organ into the systemic circulation, they are very rapidly inactivated. Thus, soft drugs of choice are sufficiently stable in the target tissue/organ to exert the desired biological effect, but are rapidly degraded in the liver or in the blood to biologically inactive compounds. In addition, it is highly preferable that the soft drugs of choice have retention at their biological target. This property will limit the number of applications and is highly desired to reduce the total load of drug and metabolites and in addition will significantly increase the patient compliance.
In conclusion, there is a continuing need to design and develop soft ROCK inhibitors for the treatment of a wide range of disease states. The compounds described herein and pharmaceutically acceptable compositions thereof are useful for treating or lessening the severity of a variety of disorders or conditions associated with ROCK activation. More specifically, the compounds of the invention are preferably used in the prevention and/or treatment of at least one disease or disorder, in which ROCK is involved, such as diseases linked to smooth muscle cell function, inflammation, fibrosis, excessive cell proliferation, excessive angiogenesis, hyperreactivity, barrier dysfunction, neurodegeneration and remodeling. For example, the compounds of the invention may be used in the prevention and/or treatment of diseases and disorders such as:                Eye diseases or disorders: including but not limited to retinopathy, optic neuropathy, glaucoma and degenerative retinal diseases such as macular degeneration, proliferative vitreoretinopathy, proliferative diabetic retinopathy retinitis pigmentosa and inflammatory eye diseases (such as anterior uveitis, panuveitis, intermediate uveitis and posterior uveitis), glaucoma filtration surgery failure, dry eye, allergic conjunctivitis, posterior capsule opacification, abnormalities of corneal wound healing and ocular pain.        Airway diseases; including but not limited to pulmonary fibrosis, emphysema, chronic bronchitis, asthma, fibrosis, pneumonia, cytsic fibrosis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD); bronchitis and rhinitis and respiratory distress syndrome        Throat, Nose and Ear diseases: including but not limited to sinus problems, hearing problems, toothache, tonsillitis, ulcer and rhinitis,        Skin diseases: including but not limited to hyperkeratosis, parakeratosis, hypergranulosis, acanthosis, dyskeratosis, spongiosis and ulceration.        Intestinal diseases; including but not limited to inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), colitis, gastroenteritis, ileus, ileitis, appendicitis and Crohn's disease.        Cardiovascular and vascular diseases: including but not limited to, pulmonary hypertension and pulmonary vasoconstriction.        Inflammatory diseases: including but not limited to contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, psoriatic arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis.        Neurological disorders: including but not limited to neuropathic pain. The present compounds are therefore suitable for preventing neurodegeneration and stimulating neurogeneration in various neurological disorders.        Proliferative diseases: such as but not limited to cancer of, breast, colon, intestine, skin, head and neck, nerve, uterus, kidney, lung, ovary, pancreas, prostate, or thyroid gland; Castleman disease; sarcoma; malignoma; and melanoma.        Kidney diseases: including but not limited to renal fibrosis or renal dysfunction        Sexual dysfunction: is meant to include both male and female sexual dysfunction caused by a defective vasoactive response. The soft ROCK inhibitors of the present invention may also be used to treat sexual dysfunction arising from a variety of causes. For example, in an embodiment, the soft ROCK inhibitors may be used to treat sexual dysfunction associated with hypogonadism and more particularly, wherein the hypogonadism is associated with reduced levels of androgen hormones. In another embodiment, the soft ROCK inhibitors may be used to treat sexual dysfunction associated with a variety of causes including, but not limited to, bladder disease, hypertension, diabetes, or pelvic surgery. In addition, the soft ROCK inhibitors may be used to treat sexual dysfunction associated with treatment using certain drugs, such as drugs used to treat hypertension, depression or anxiety.        Bone diseases: including but not limited to osteoporosis and osteoarthritis        In addition, the compounds of the invention may be used in the prevention and/or treatment of diseases and disorders such as benign prostatic hyperplasia, transplant rejection, spasm, chronic obstructive bladder disease, and allergy.        